It Was Fred, With A Kiss, In The Library!
by FalconWings14
Summary: Remus watched as the boy casually leaned back against a bookcase, then changed his mind and perched on a chair...It was as if he was nervous about something... Slash, RemusFred. It was a dare!


**This is a little challenge set for me by Veritas Indolentia Adamo. We gave eachother an obscure slash pairing and challenged the other to write it. I gave her Sirius and Harry, not because I particularly wanted to see one, but because I wanted to give her the most obscure pairing I could think of. She gave me Lupin and Fred, with some confusing twins-swapping-places for good measure. So here it is. grins This was so fun to write. **

**Warning: SLASH! Mwaha! That means male/male pairing to those who don't know, and I don't care if you do flame me 'coz that means that I win!**

**Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I'm just playing with them. There is currently a petition going round in favour of her signing them over to me, or at least Oliver Wood, because I would have so much more fun with them than she would. Actually, there is no petition, but I can organise one if you want to sign it. Anyone? Anyone at all?

* * *

**

Remus liked having the Weasleys over at Grimmauld Place. Molly brought a kind of womanly touch about the house that it had obviously been lacking for years, and the mischievous antics of the twins were a breath of fresh air. They reminded him of James and Sirius when they were young, and those were memories that he desperately needed to hold on to. Besides, the house had become far too quiet without them since Sirius...fell.

A _crack_ burst through the room, as Fred Apparated right behind Remus in the library. He stood there grinning, expecting some kind of surprised reaction, but instead was met by a weary smile. The grin faded.

"You're supposed to jump."

"I'm not easily startled." Remus muttered, regarding Fred as he feigned a pout. Just like Sirius used to...

"I had noticed." Fred sighed. His eyes clouded over with some unreadable emotion, and suddenly he couldn't bring himself to look the wisened werewolf. Remus watched as the boy casually leaned back against a bookcase, then changed his mind and perched on a chair. Once sat he began wringing his hands, then made a conscious effort to twiddle his thumbs instead. It was as if he was nervous about something, but Remus had never seen him anything other than confident before, although neither had he seen him without George. Perhaps being seperated from his twin was enough to put him on edge?

"Where's your brother?" he asked. Fred begrudgingly met Remus' gaze and smiled.

"George? Oh, he's off trying to test out our latest product on Ron."

Remus raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "And what would be this 'latest product'?" Fred just grinned and tapped the side of nose.

"That would be telling, Remus." he smirked. Remus smiled and ignored the fact that he had called him Remus rather than Lupin. It was probably one of those quirky things that the twins did: call everyone by their full first name, no matter what, for maximum annoyance.

"Why aren't you with him? Surely an accurate test requires both of your opinions?"

Fred blushed at the question. Remus didn't know why, but he blushed all the same. He broke eye contact once more and resumed the twiddling of his thumbs. Remus found himself thinking just how adorable Fred looked when he did that, before he caught himself and wondered just where that thought had come from.

Fred dragged Remus back to conscious thought with a small 'I'm-avoiding-the-question' cough. Remus wondered why Fred was so reluctant to tell him the answer to what seemed such a simple question. Normally he would have just left it, trusting him to tell him when he wanted to, but a spark of curiosity had ignited itself within Remus and he found himself unable to let it go. There was something in Fred's eyes that told him it had something to do with him, which was obvious as Fred had come to the library knowing that he was there. He certainly wasn't there to read, that was clear.

"I'm just curious as to why you're not with George." Remus said, careful not to probe too hard as Fred looked about ready to bolt. "It's just that you two are hardly ever seen without the other, especially when causing mischief, so it seems odd that you would sit here with me while George is off doing unspeakable things to Ron." Remus chose this moment to spread an impish smirk upon his thin lips, knowing from years of coaxing things from James that the gesture would put Fred at ease enough to open up.

"I just...didn't...feel like it." Fred told his shoes. Remus frowned. Obviously that wasn't the reason. For Fred not to feel like pranking was like Snape getting the sudden urge to take up salsa classes. Unnatural, and in dire need of fixing.

"You didn't feel like it? Why? Are you ill?"

Fred snorted. "Sometimes I wonder."

Remus was taken aback by this reply. What did Fred mean by 'Sometimes I wonder'? What did he think was wrong with him? Remus' face must have been twisted in confusion, as Fred seemed to realise just what he had said and hastily attempted to back pedal: "No, I mean that sometimes...I get this feeling...um...it's just that..." He trailed off and Remus raised that questioning eyebrow once again. "Oh, never mind!" he sighed at last. He looked up at Remus, daring him to laugh, but was instead met by a steely gaze that sent shivers down his spine. "There I go again." he muttered, not unnoticed by Remus. However, he know knew that Fred wasn't going to tell him anything further, and so left his thoughts unsaid, leaving the room to fall into a heavy silence.

A short moment passed before Fred stood up again and smiled briefly at Remus, "Well, I'll leave you as I found you. I won't force my company on you any longer." He grinned cheekily. "I've got brothers for that." And with that he Disapparated, leaving Remus alone again in the cold library before he could even open his mouth to protest, to tell Fred that he didn't mind his company at all. Remus sighed, perplexed at how comfortable he found himself in the boy's presense, and at how he suddenly seemed to...miss him. Like he used to feel when Sirius went off with James, leaving Remus with just Peter for company. But that wasn't right; the feelings Remus had for Sirius had taken years to build up, and even if Remus was beginning to feel the same about Fred, the boy was just a few years older than Harry! How could Remus even consider such a thing?

Suddenly, another _crack_ tore through the library, this time catching Remus off guard and making him jump. He whirled around just in time to see Fred standing behind him, looking very breathless, before Fred flew towards him and wrapped his arms around him, locking him in a passionate kiss. Remus instinctively reached up to lace his fingers in Fred's fiery red hair, too shocked to do anything else. Fred's lips were hot against his, hungrily devouring every inch of his mouth with a mad passion that Remus had only ever experienced once before. Finally, he responded to the kiss and opened his mouth to let Fred's tongue dart in, tasting and exploring and claiming Remus as his own. A small animalistic growl was made in the back of Remus' throat as Fred pulled him closer until they almost merged as one person. His strong arms, well-muscled by years as a Beater, roamed over the small of Remus' back, then down to his arse. He gave a quick squeeze and sent a small moan throbbing through Remus' body.

"Oh, Sirius." Remus whispered against Fred's lips. The hands abruptly froze in place and Fred pulled back. His face was contorted with pain.

"What did you say?"

Remus was horrified, both by the fact that he had just been kissing someone young enough to be his son, and because for the briefest moment, he had imagined him as Sirius. "I...I'm so sorry Fred." he stammered, reaching out to touch Fred, to comfort him in some way. Fred stepped out of his reach and backed himself up against a bookcase. His eyes were so wide they threatened to fall out of his head. They were also brimming with tears.

"No, it's my fault. I should have known..." he whispered in a voice that spoke volumes more than the words. He didn't even glance at Remus as he Disapparated again, but Remus was glad of that. He was afraid of what he might see in those eyes that had been so filled with mischief earlier that day.

* * *

**Well my pretties, that was my first slash fic where stuff actually happened, so now I'm gonna sit here patiently waiting for feedback...**

**Dum de dum...**

**You do want me to continue this, right?**

**a-non-o-musÂ: You liked? Really? You want me to continue? Oh, alright, but I warn you, I have another slash story that people are demanding I continue, and two original novels that have been taunting me for years. However, this is the most likely to be continued, for some uncanny reason, so sit tight and i'll write more, but only because you asked so nicely (giggles). Thank you for the pleading review. It was very nice for my ego (hee hee, I have an ego! That's a step up from total insecurity!)**

**Veritas: Hello there, stranger! (that's a sarcastic comment, by the way). Look! Someone beat you to reviewing this, and you were looking out for it! Ha! Well, it's not that funny. Hey, stop that worrying right now! What's this about _you_ not being able to put something up as good as _me_? Now you're just being silly. Yours will be effortlessly _better_. Still, thank you for all the lovely adjectives such as brilliant and entertaining. They make me all warm and smiley (grins). I look forward to yours, and remember, first to get flamed wins! **

**Rini-sama: o0 Hooked? Aw, shucks! Alright, it's being continued. No cannibalism required (slightly concerned). Have you tried therapy for these canniballistic tendancies? No, never mind. I'm sure you're perfectly alright (and she means it - you should meet her crazy, crazy friends). Thankies for dropping by and reading the work of little old me! (hugz!)**

**Bulisen: Thank you! I must admit, this has grown into one of my favourites. You can be assured that it will be continued, as I've promised the others (pats reviewers on head affectionatly, then scowls because can't spell affectionatly). Drive carefully now!**

**mara n rozza: Aww...you guys! (motions to other reviewers) Look! These are two of my crazy crazy friends! (pinches rozzas cheek) How do, and thankies for your saying of 'gud buk', whatever that means! Live long and prosper and think not ill of me for my writing of slash! For if you ask nicely I shall conjur up some MCR slash, and perhaps spell conjur correctly! Mwaha! (crawls away in denial about having to go back to school tomorrow)**

**Saziikins: (blushes) I'm glad you liked that line. I was proud of that (grins). And you said you were intrigued and that it was well written and believable and i just can't believe it because i only wrote this for a dare and it turned out so lovely and people like it and thank you thank you thank you so much! (dies)**

**Mrs Way: (eyes Whitey suspisciously) Mrs Way is my name. What with me being the girl and all...Anyhoo, I agree on the Gerardlicious part. (giggles) Perhaps add in some Mikeylicious action too, no? But I know all this HP slash freaks you out and stuff, so I'll give you a cookie as thanks for reviewing and let you toddle off without too much mental scarring...**

**Qwan: Yes, a lot of gayness in my stories. That would be because it's hot! (giggles as Qwan discovers how perverted I really am). Thank you for your time, your review, and you lovely kind words, my dear.**

**Leigh the Wonderlord: Yeah…Remus has aBAD side too…(giggles) Thank you for your short yet oh so descriptive review…I wish I was capable of such things (sighs as intended shortreply turns into essay)**


End file.
